Kamohoalii/IvanRider
(Work in Progress) |organization= |health=(1-5) |health#= |stamina=(1-5) |stamina#= |attack=(1-5) |attack#= |defense=(1-5) |defense#= |accuracy=(1-5) |accuracy#= |evasion=(1-5) |evasion#= |effects= |bio=After a battle against Henry Lohtz's pirate crew, Hawaiian native Pakulihi accidentally activates a Marlquaanite ruby and it forges a bond with him. The powers bestowed upon him lead him to believe he has become the avatar of Kamohoalii, the Hawaiian shark god. He spends several years defending the islands and islanders from a variety of threats, but he vanishes one evening when a red lightning storm strikes just off the big island. Centuries later, he finds himself aiding Anarteq in modern Hawaii - warding off an Icy Finger threat to the islands. After being Percolated into Earth-12131, Kamohoalii agrees to work with SHIELD to protect the Polynesian islands from modern threats. |gender=M |metal=Y }} |effects = |name2=Awa Refreshment |stamina2 = |target2 = |cooldown2 = |hits2 = |hitcrit2 = |type2 = |effects2 = |name3=Uhinipili Derecho |stamina3 = |target3 = |cooldown3 = |hits3 = |hitcrit3 = |type3 = |effects3=Almost as bad as a sharknado. |name4=Tentative Tentacles |stamina4 = |target4 = |cooldown4 = |hits4 = |hitcrit4 = |type4 = |effects4 = }} Long bio Continuing the quest started by John Domeck to keep the most stable of the Marlquaanite rubies out of the hands of the dastardly Society of the Icy Finger, the pirate captain known as Henry Lohtz began traveling the oceans with all the same enthusiasm as Magellan. Unfortunately, his adventures at one point took his crew too close to Hawaii. The king of the big island determined Lohtz to be a threat, and launched an attack on his vessel. During the fight, a member of Lohtz's crew gave in to weakness and attempted to use the Seafarer's Stomping Ruby to make himself a Marlquaanite - against Lohtz's orders. A Hawaiian solider in the king's service named Pakulihi intercepted and stomped on the ruby first, striking it and bonding himself into a green-spectral Marlquaanite. He fell unconscious during battle from the blast, but was recovered by the natives. Lohtz was eventually able to gain enough control of the situation to stage a retreat. However, Lohtz was being tailed by Icy Finger agents. When Pakulihi awoke, he felt a sudden urge to go swimming. He fled into the ocean at night, and was not seen again for three weeks. In that time, the Icy Finger arrived near the island with war ships, prepared to recover the ruby at any cost. Their sorcery and military might left the Hawaiians outgunned, and the king feared for his island. However, a half-man and half-shark appeared out of the sea and began tearing the Icy Finger agents' war ships apart. Various seafaring creatures followed his command. The Icy Finger troops were decimated, and were soon slaughtered by the natives without pity. Their remains were fed to the sea creatures. It was a much-transformed Pakulihi that everyone saw, who now believed his encounter with Lohtz's ruby had somehow made him an avatar of the Hawaiian shark god: Kamohoalii. Pakulihi spent the next 15 years defending the shorelines of the islands from foreign invaders, continuing to believe he was Kamohoalii. The natives did not question that Kamohoalii was incarnate through Pakulihi. He could, after all, do almost anything that the legends said he could do. Yet, one day, a bolt of red lightning hit the sea. The shark god that had defended the islands for so long was gone. Nearly 400 years later, however, the Canadian salmon-man Isitoq "Anarteq" Sundue, grandson of Akiak Sundue, was called to deal with a problem in the oceans not far from Hawaii's shoreline. The Icy Finger's defenses proved too much, and the islands were threatened anew for different reasons. When all hope seemed lost for Anarteq, he suddenly noticed various sea creatures aiding him. Anarteq could breathe underwater like them, but could not control them. So this puzzled him. He soon discovered they were not obeying his commands: they were obeying the commands of Kamohoalii. The defender of the islands had returned from his centuries of absence, and was thankful for Anarteq's assistance. In turn, Pakulihi would need Isitoq's guidance to understand the modern world. When his Percolation xerox arrives finally in Earth-12131, Kamohoalii has the aid of SHIELD to further his education of all things modern. Trivia Gerosha and classic mythology trivia * Kamohoalii is the fifth underwater breather hero to be mentioned in any incarnation of The Gerosha Chronicles. He is, however, the first to have an Aquaman-like ability to actually control seafaring wildlife. ** The first underwater breather mentioned is Akiak Sundue, who took on the alias of "Anarteq" to honor his Eskimo heritage as a Canadian native. This was after the Eskimo legend of a boy that was turned into a salmon. Like a salmon, Akiak can function in both fresh and salt water. ** The second underwater breather mentioned is Rebecca Volstika, who immigrated to the US from Russia to escape the Russian Revolution as a small child. She served in WWII in the Japanese front by the alias "Becky Ryba" (Beck's a Fish.) She would later marry Akiak. ** The third underwater breather was Akiak and Beck's son, who became Anarteq II. The fourth was Isitoq Sundue, Akiak's grandson. Isitoq is the bearer of the Anarteq mantle during the events in Sodality: Vindication, and is the one to meet Kamohoalii. * Kamohoalii eventually realizes he is not a true god, regardless how much the natives worshiped him as one; nor is Pakulihi the avatar of a deity. Rather, he is an elaborate impostor green-spectral Marlquaanite. This, however, comes only from meeting the Gray Champion and Wilbur Brocklyn, who sit him down and explain to him history from outside the islands of Hawaii. In spite this, he continues to stand up for everything he believes Kamohoalli symbolizes to the islands. * He is the only major underwater breather hero to be a full-blown Marlquaanite. By contrast, Anarteq is a Phexo. He is also one of the few to ever achieve Green Spectral status. Most Marlquaanites, including Extirpon, never go beyond the Red Spectrum. * In classic Hawaiian mythology, Kamohoalii was typically interested in guiding lost seafarers back to shore - though he demanded an alcoholic beverage as a fee for his services. Several shark demons would attempt to impersonate him frequently, however. Therefore, Hawaiians regarded it as a last resort to rely on sharks as guides back to the shoreline. The sharks could just as easily want to eat the seafarers as help them home, making reliance on sharks a dangerous gamble. * Pakulihi's altered physiology via the Marlquaan allows him to temporarily assume forms other than his shark-man hybrid form, most of them being seafaring wildlife. This is consistent with classical myth, where Kamohoalii may assume the form of any sea creature that suits his purposes in that moment. He just so happens to usually prefer to manifest as a shark. Therefore, he could become a kracken if he had to. * He is most puzzled by the history of Ciem when he learns about it, and finds it ironic she turned out a hero in spite being constantly mistaken for a criminal. This is because of his ancient bias against Lohtz, and confusion why Stan Flippo would want to defile himself and his children (including Candi) by taking possession of Lohtz's treasure. * While highly-modified Hawthorne mythology and literature is much more prevalent in Gerosha mythos, Hawaiian and Eskimo mythology do appear now and then, as do references to other Amerindian legends. This isn't the first time Hawaiian mythology has been alluded to in a Dozerfleet work, however. The uninhabited ice planet of Menehune in Stationery Voyagers, described as being similar to Hoth in Star Wars, is named after a Hawaiian race of dwarf-like creatures. * Having Kamohoalii be an aquatic-themed hero makes sense, since sea-related things are a big theme in The Gerosha Chronicles anyway. ** The Gerosha Stone is a seashell carved into form by a lightning whelk, and placed in Lohtz's treasure stash. The city of Gerosha was named after the seashell, on Stan Flippo's suggestion. Gerosha in Gerosha mythos is located where Boonville, IN is in real life. In Earth-G7 as in Earth-G3.1, Boonville was destroyed by the Hebbleskin Gang in 1990 and Gerosha was built on top of Boonville's remains. ** Lohtz was a pirate. ** John Domeck (Gray Champion) and Miles Wealthington (Oraphim) had to sail the oceans to reach Massachusetts in their time. ** Anarteq and Becky Ryba were ocean-themed, and worked as saboteurs to undo the Japanese navy in WWII. ** When the Phaelite Society of Earth forges a liaison organization between itself and the US National Guard following the Battle for Gerosha, it is on the suggestion of Stan Flippo that Darius Philippine agrees to call it the Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites (SCALLOP). Calling it SCALLOP not only makes it more-or-less a discount SHIELD, but also references the Gerosha Stone. ** SCALLOP's clam-shaped underwater base in the Gulf of Mexico is also a submarine aircraft carrier with a massive (and seldom-used) Zeran teleporter of its own. It was dubbed The Chen, after a sea monster from Chinese mythology. Other trivia (Section pending) Recruitment quote "No fears, Agent! I will defend your shores from the evils of this time just as assuredly as I would defend the shores off the coast of my island home!" Category: Ancient Gods Category: Dozerfleet Heroes Category: Male Category: 135 CP Category: Magic Category: Tacticians Category: Bruisers